


Teamwork

by ZombieHam



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, F/F, No Dark Room, No Storm, more like potential relationship rather than actual relationship, please note chloe/rachel is not the main pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHam/pseuds/ZombieHam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria is forced to work with Max and Kate for a photography assignment.</p>
<p>It's not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely not what I had originally planned for my first fic ever. In fact, I had 6000 words of another story written before my computer died. I wrote this in a few days while waiting to find out whether or not any of my other work can be salvaged.
> 
> AU where everyone is alive and Jefferson is not a huge murderer. Also Max still has her powers, though there is no storm.
> 
> I have mixed feelings about this piece. It's pretty short, but I hope people like it anyway. I have no immediate plans to add another chapter, but I guess we'll see what people think.
> 
> (Also wow, the submission form really messes with formatting, huh? Next time I won't go to the trouble of indenting and all that stuff.)

“Everyone in your groups?”

Mr. Jefferson looked around the room and his eyes settled on Victoria, sitting by herself. He wandered over to her.

“Since Taylor’s not here, and they’re missing a member too, I’d like you to work with Max and Kate today.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Victoria, this isn’t a social gathering, it’s an assignment,” Mr. Jefferson said.

“Why can’t I just work alone?”

“The whole point is to compare your different styles.”

Victoria crossed her arms and clenched her jaw.

Mr. Jefferson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, think of it as practice. Sometimes in the art world you’ll be forced to work with people you don’t get along with. You might be surprised at what you can learn from them.”

Victoria groaned. “Fine. But I won’t enjoy it.”

“I’m not asking you to. Just get the work done.”

Victoria walked to the next table and dumped her bag on it with a _THUMP_. The occupants jumped.

“Um. Hi,” Max said, looking uncomfortable.

“Mark- Mr. Jefferson is making us work together, so just stay quiet and do what I say.”

“We’re meant to be a team,” Kate said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Victoria glared, and Kate looked down at her lap.

“She’s right Victoria, you’re not the boss,” Max said, finding her confidence.

“Do you two want an A, or not?”

“It’d be nice, I guess.”

“Then shut up and follow my lead.”

Victoria slung her bag over her shoulder and strode out of the room. Kate looked at Max, who shrugged in response before getting up to follow.

Victoria was waiting outside the classroom. Her arms were crossed, but she was chewing her lip with a look of confusion on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Max asked.

Victoria frowned and looked away. “I don’t know where we’re going.”

“Geez, if only Mr. Jefferson gave us some kind of sign,” Max held up a folded piece of paper. “I don’t know, maybe an instruction sheet, telling us exactly what we’re doing,” she unfolded it. “That would have been really helpful. If only!”

Kate covered her mouth to try and stifle her laughter as Max shoved the paper at Victoria with a smirk. The edges of Victoria’s lips twitched upwards for an instant before her face twisted into a scowl and she snatched the page from Max’s hand.

“You’ve become really cocky these last few weeks, Hipster. It doesn’t suit you.”

Victoria looked at the sheet and rolled her eyes. “We’re stuck with the Tobanga? Really?”

“I like the Tobanga,” Max said. “Besides, it’s more interesting that the school halls or something.”

“My immense talents are best suited for portraits.”

“Then this’ll be a nice change for you. Come on Tori, get excited!” Max grinned.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Victoria said, and began to stride away. “And you’re never allowed to call me Tori, _Maxine_.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

Victoria spun to glare at Max. “What the fuck did you say?”

“Nothing.”

-

Victoria was clearly determined to make sure nobody assumed she was with Max and Kate, who trailed behind her side-by-side.

Max turned to look at Kate. “Are you okay working with her?”

Kate thought for a moment. “It’s just for this afternoon. And actually, Victoria’s not as awful to me these days.”

“You think she’s growing a conscience?”

Kate smiled. “I think she’s always had one, she just used to ignore it.”

“Well if she’s mean to you, I’ve got your back.” Max gave Kate a comforting touch on the shoulder.

“Thankyou. You’re always there for me Max, I really appreciate it.” Kate blushed and looked at her feet.

The pair walked in silence for a moment, both lost in thought.

“Any thoughts about how you want to approach this project?” Kate asked after a while.

“Not really,” Max admitted. “I’m usually more spontaneous with my photos. I’ll know when we get there.”

Kate nodded.

“How about you?” Max asked.

“I don’t know. I’m not really confident about my photography. I’m better at drawing.”

Max reached for Kate’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I like your photos Kate.”

“That’s nice of you to say Max. I just don’t think I’m very talented.”

“Well…maybe you could draw the Tobanga instead? Play to your strengths, you know?”

“Is that allowed?”

“I don’t see why not, the assignment is about comparing styles. Maybe take a photo and try sketching that?”

Kate thought for a moment.  “Yeah…yeah, that could work. Thanks Max.”

“Anytime.”

They smiled at each other. Max squeezed Kate’s hand again, and Kate squeezed back.

-

When the pair reached the Tobanga outside the dorms, Victoria was waiting on the path, tapping her feet. She looked between the assignment sheet and the Tobanga, a frown on her face.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Max asked.

Victoria’s head snapped around to face them. She looked down to their still linked hands, and her eyes widened. Max and Kate froze and released their hands, self-conscious.

Victoria looked away from the pair. “I guess it makes sense for you sad excuses for artists to get together. Just keep the public displays to a minimum, unless you want me to vomit.” The words were cruel, but her voice lacked its usual bite. She sounded almost disappointed.

“We’re, um, not _together_ ,” Max said.

Kate shook her head and stepped to the side, away from Max.

Victoria crossed her arms and looked back at them, a frown on her face as she inspected them for a moment.

“Whatever. Like I even care,” she said after a while, and turned back to the Tobanga.

Max and Kate exchanged a puzzled look.

Victoria took her expensive looking camera out of her bag, but made no move to actually take a picture. Max moved next to her, while Kate hesitated.

Max rubbed the back of her neck. “Uhh. You okay?”

“Of course. I’m just worrying about you losers bringing my grade down.”

“Wow, nevermind then.” Max rolled her eyes.

Victoria looked at Max and sighed. “I don’t mean to lash out. I guess I’m just a little on edge today.”

Max blinked. “Well that was _almost_ an apology. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Don’t get used to it, that’s the best you’re getting out of me.” Victoria smiled slightly.

Max returned the smile and took out her Polaroid camera. Kate approached them, camera and sketchbook in hand.

“Alright team, let’s do this!” Max said.

-

The trio walked side-by-side on their way back to class, with Max in the middle. Max and Victoria had taken a few shots each of the Tobanga, experimenting with distance and angles until they both found something they liked. Meanwhile Kate took only a single picture, and then sketched a nearly perfect copy of it. All three styles were very different, but amazing in their own ways.

“I have to admit, that wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Victoria! Did you actually enjoy yourself?” Max asked in mock surprise.

“No! …Perhaps.”

Kate laughed. “We’ll keep your secret. Right Max?”

“No promises.”

“I take it back. Today is the worst, and you’re both terrible,” Victoria said, the corners of her lips twitching upwards slightly.

“Well _I_ had fun. We’re a pretty good team, the three of us. We should work together again sometime,” Max said.

“I’d like that,” the other girls said simultaneously.

All three girls burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max talks to Chloe and Rachel about the assignment.
> 
> Later, Max, Kate and Victoria get put in a group again for another assignment, just as Rachel predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a long time to write, sorry guys. At first I wasn't even sure I was going to continue this story, but I had some more stuff I wanted to add. And now that I know for sure that my old hard-drive containing my other unfinished fic is not salvageable, I needed SOMETHING to work on to take my mind of it.
> 
> Anyway I hope it's okay. Any comments or suggestions, feel free to throw them my way.
> 
> (Note: I'm updating the fic tags and relationships as I go.)

“Wait, so you’re telling me it  _wasn’t_ the worst day of your life?” Chloe turned her head to face Rachel, “Are you sure we’re talking to the real Max?”

Rachel only laughed from her perch on the windowsill. Ash fell from the end of her cigarette as her body shook.

Max sat on the bed in Rachel’s dorm room, her back to the wall as she hugged her knees against her chest. Chloe was lying on her back next to Max, with her head hanging down by the side of the bed and her knees bent.

Chloe never sat properly.

Max smiled and shook her head at her friends. Naturally Chloe was making fun of her for admitting she enjoyed working with Kate and Victoria in photography class the day before.

“Maybe I should rewind and just not tell you guys anything.”

Chloe bolted upright. “Not cool, you promised you wouldn’t do that with us!”

“I know, I just like pushing your buttons.”

“Oh I  _bet_ you do!” Rachel said from the window, a smirk on her face.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” Max could feel the her face heating up.

“It’s okay to admit you’re hella attracted to me Max, you’re only human,” Chloe said.

“I’m  _super_ -human, thankyou very much!”

“Oh right, then you should have no problem handling me  _and_ Rachel.”

“Um.” Max blushed even harder and looked down at the floor.

Chloe nudged Max’s leg. “Chill, I’m just teasing. Did I take it too far?”

Max looked up and gave a weak smile. “Sorry, I guess I’m just not comfortable with that kind of talk. I’m so fucking lame.”

“You’re far from lame, Max.” Rachel stubbed out the remains of her cigarette and walked over, sitting down next to Max and causing the mattress to shift, wobbling the other girls. “Everyone has different thresholds for things like this. You’ve been gaining confidence since you got your powers, but you can’t expect to just be cool with everything straight away.”

Max’s grip tightened on her knees. “What if I’m never okay with it?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Then that’s fine too,” Rachel put a hand on Max’s shoulder. “Just don’t force yourself to do things you’re not comfortable with, okay?”

Max looked at Rachel and nodded with a smile.

“Damn Rach, ever thought about skipping modelling and becoming a shrink instead?” Chloe asked.

“I’m good at everything. It’s a blessing and a curse,” Rachel gave an exaggerated sigh.

The three fell into a comfortable silence.

“Alright dorks, we watching a movie or not?” Chloe asked eventually.

Max and Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

“Any suggestions?”

Max opened her mouth, but Chloe immediately cut her off.

“Max, if you suggest that nerdy  _Final Fantasy_ shit again I’m kicking you out.”

“It’s my room,” Rachel said.

“Rachel’s kicking you out,” Chloe corrected herself.

Max looked at Rachel, who shook her head with a smile.

“Betrayal!” Chloe pouted.

 -

Max and Rachel sat with Kate in photography, talking and laughing as they waited for Mr. Jefferson to arrive and start the class. Every now and then Rachel would look over at Victoria, and every time caught Victoria staring at Max, followed by immediately looking flustered and pretending to talk to Taylor about something.

Rachel didn’t say anything. It was kind of cute.

“So Katie, you enjoyed working with Max and Victoria last time?” Rachel asked after a while.

“I did!” Kate smiled, and her whole face lit up.

“It was pretty great,” Max said with a dreamy smile on her face. She snapped out of it and turned to Rachel. “But you’re back now, so we’ll be working with you again.”

“I’m flattered, but don’t be so sure,” Rachel said. “I saw your pictures, you three make a great team. Jefferson’s going to find a way to make you keep working together, trust me.”

Max frowned and opened her mouth to respond, but jumped at the sound of the door slamming. Mr. Jefferson strode into class holding a stack of papers. The room fell silent.

“I see we’ve got a full class today. Before I start lecturing your ears off, I’ll talk for a moment about your next assignment,” he said, holding up the papers. “I’m going to hand everyone a topic at random. There are three different topics, and you’ll be working together with the other students who have the same topic.”

Rachel nudged Max and waggled her eyebrows at her. Mr. Jefferson began to move around the room, putting a sheet of paper in front of each student face-down.

“Rather than different takes on the same subject like last time, I want everyone to approach their topic differently. Coordinate your team and make sure you  _don’t_ shoot the same things,” Jefferson continued. He put the last three sheets in front of Max, Kate and Rachel. “I’ll give you a few minutes to find your group before I start the lesson.”

Max flipped over her sheet. The topic was  _Nature Meets Civilisation_ , and the rest of the page detailed the project rules and requirements. She looked over at Kate’s page, which was the same as hers. They made eye-contact and grinned at each other.

“What a shocker,” Rachel said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her topic was  _Modern Fables_.

“Looks like we’re working together again,” Victoria said with a sigh, though her voice lacked its usual coldness.

Max and Kate jumped, they hadn’t even noticed her walk over. They looked up at the taller girl standing over them, Taylor just behind.

Victoria put her topic sheet on the table between Max’s and Kate’s identical ones.

“Sure, the topics were  _random_ ,” Rachel scoffed, but she was unable to hide her grin. She looked up at Taylor. “Modern Fables?”

Taylor nodded.

“Nice, at least I still get to work with someone cool.”

Rachel stood and held up her hand for a high-five. Taylor hesitated before slapping it unenthusiastically.

“Alright, we should find our other team-mate.” Rachel turned to the others, “Have fun you three. But not  _too_ much fun.”

Victoria scowled and waved her hand as if to dismiss them. Taylor looked to Rachel with an eyebrow raised, and Rachel put an arm over her shoulder and led her away, excitedly whispering something to her as they left.

Victoria looked at the sheet with a frown. “Well we have a week this time, so we should organise a few days to do...whatever we decide to do,” she said.

“ _We?_ ” asked Max, with a smirk on her face. “You mean you’re not taking the lead this time?”

“We’re meant to be a team, right?” Victoria said.

Max turned and gave Kate a nudge, even though she was already paying attention. “Kate, did you hear? Her majesty says we’re equals.”

Kate smiled. “I heard.”

The corners of Victoria’s lips twitched upwards slightly. “Oh shut up. And I said no such thing.”

Max crossed her arms. “Two against one, you definitely said it.”

Kate nodded.

“Oh for f-”

“Alright! Everyone take your seats. You can continue your discussions after the lecture.” Mr. Jefferson’s voice silenced the class immediately.

"To be continued,” Victoria said quietly as she glared at Max and Kate, who only smiled and giggled in return.

- 

**1:33pm**  - Rachel: Bored.

**1:34pm**  - Chloe: texting in class?

**1:34pm**  - Chloe: naughty

**1:34pm**  - Rachel: Only for you.

**1:35pm**  - Chloe: smooth

**1:35pm**  - Chloe: i luv it

**1:35pm**  - Chloe: hows the lovebird doing?

**1:36pm**  - Rachel: Well she gets to work with her crushes again.

**1:36pm**  - Rachel: So yeah she’s great.

**1:37pm**  - Chloe: wait she actually told u she was hot for kate and tori?

**1:38pm**  - Chloe: rach?

**1:39pm**  - Chloe: cmon rach im dying here

**1:39pm**  - Chloe: i need the gossip

**1:39pm**  - Chloe: gimme the goss

**1:43pm**  - Rachel: Sorry, teacher was looking.

**1:43pm**  - Rachel: And no Max didn’t admit it yet.

**1:44pm**  - Rachel: But like I don’t think she’s really admitted it to HERSELF yet either.

**1:44pm**  - Rachel: That kid doesn’t know what to do with feelings.

**1:45pm**  - Chloe: i think she kinda keeps herself distracted

**1:45pm**  - Chloe: stays out of her own head yknow

**1:46pm**  - Rachel: Makes sense.

**1:46pm**  - Rachel: But for someone so observant, she sure can’t tell when people are crushing on HER either.

**1:47pm**  - Chloe: you mean kate?

**1:47pm** - Chloe: yeah i noticed that when we saw em the other day

**1:48pm**  - Chloe: pretty fuckin obvious

**1:49pm**  - Rachel: No!

**1:49pm**  - Rachel: Well yes.

**1:49pm**  - Rachel: But also no!

**1:50pm**  - Chloe: what dyou mean?

**1:51pm**  - Chloe: rach

**1:52pm**  - Chloe: are you serious dont do this to me again

**1:57pm**  - Rachel: Sorry.

**1:57pm**  - Chloe: nearly get busted again?

**1:58pm**  - Rachel: No I was just fucking with you that time.

**1:59pm**  - Chloe: i hate u

**1:59pm**  - Rachel: That’s not what you said last night.

**1:59pm**  - Rachel: Or this morning.

**2:00pm**  - Chloe: nobody can prove that

**2:00pm**  - Chloe: but u were saying something before u revealed ur true nature as queen of the jerks?

**2:01pm**  - Rachel: Right.

**2:01pm**  - Rachel: I keep catching Victoria staring at Max.

**2:02pm**  - Chloe: no u gotta call her tori

**2:02pm**  - Chloe: i heard she loves it

**2:02pm**  - Chloe: doesnt annoy her even a little

**2:03pm**  - Rachel: Well TORI keeps staring at Max.

**2:03pm**  - Rachel: Then acting all cute and embarrassed when I catch her.

**2:04pm**  - Rachel: I got grouped with Taylor for this assignment and she said Tori will NOT shut up about Max.

**2:05pm**  - Rachel: Even before they worked together last time.

**2:05pm**  - Chloe: iiiiiiiiinteresting

**2:06pm**  - Rachel: Right?

**2:06pm**  - Rachel: So I guess we just see how this plays out.

**2:07pm**  - Rachel: And maybe give our Max a little push if she needs it.

**2:08pm**  - Chloe: she’ll prob need it

**2:08pm**  - Chloe: i mean she’s not so chickenshit anymore

**2:09pm**  - Chloe: but i can just see her freaking out and rewinding 50 times coz she doesnt know how to ask 1 of them out

**2:09pm**  - Chloe: and passin out coz rewinding that much cant be good for her

**2:10pm** - Rachel: Maybe.

**2:10pm**  - Rachel: But let’s at least give her a chance first.

**2:11pm**  - Chloe: yeah good call

**2:11pm**  - Chloe: hey ur done with class for the day soon right?

**2:12pm**  - Rachel: Yeah. Got something in mind?

**2:12pm**  - Chloe: 2 whales?

**2:13pm**  - Rachel: It’s a date.

**2:13pm**  - Rachel: Wear something slutty.

**2:14pm**  - Chloe: hey buy me a drink first

**2:14pm**  - Rachel: Deal.

**2:14pm**  - Rachel: See you in 30.

**2:15pm**  - Chloe: cant wait

Max nudged Rachel. “Hey, what are you smiling about?” she whispered.

“Chloe,” Rachel said, her smile widening.

“You two are cute together,” Kate said.

Rachel nodded. “Thanks for noticing!”

Rachel glanced at Mr. Jefferson to make sure he wasn’t looking in their direction, then turned her attention back to Max and Kate.

“What about you two? Anyone  _special?_ ” Rachel waggled her eyebrows.

The pair blushing and stammering and refusing to look at each other was pretty amusing, Rachel had to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to include them actually working on the new project in this chapter, but it was already getting kind of long so I'll save it for next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max impresses Kate and Victoria as they work on their project together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is roughly twice as long as either of the other two. WHOOPS!

_Buzzzzzz._

“Nooooo!” Max groaned and pulled the blankets over her head.

_Buzzzzzz._

“Five more minutes,” she mumbled to herself as she grabbed a pillow and put that over her head too.

A loud knock on the door made her bolt upright, flinging the covers off in panic. She jumped out of bed and jerked the door open. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she could just make out the blurry shapes of Victoria and Kate.

“Whatsuh?” Max asked as she stifled a yawn.

“You’re not ready yet?” Victoria asked.

She did  _not_ sound happy.

“You said 10.”

“Max, it’s like 10:15 already,” Kate said softly.

Max’s eyes shot open. “ _What?_ ”

“Didn’t you get my texts?” Victoria frowned.

“No? I mean I heard my phone buzz a few minutes ago.”

“More like a whole fucking  _hour_ ago, Maxine.”

Max covered her face with her hands. “Ugh, I fell back asleep!”

Victoria clamped her eyes shut and gave a deep sigh. Max braced herself for the anger.

“It’s...it’s fine. Just hurry up and come to my room when you’re ready.”

Victoria turned around and went to her open door. Max and Kate shared a surprised look.

“Coming, Kate?”

“Yes! See you soon Max,” Kate gave Max a quick smile, then turned around to join Victoria.

The door shut, leaving Max standing in the hallway by herself.

_That was...unexpected._

-

After Max was showered and dressed, she sat with the others in Victoria’s room to plan out their project. The topic they’d been assigned was  _Nature Meets Civilisation_ , and Kate and Victoria had different ideas about what would work best. Max ran her hand over the back of her still slightly wet hair as she got lost in her thoughts.

“There are some places around campus we’ll be able to get good shots of the buildings and trees,” Kate said.

Victoria sighed. “Pictures around campus are boring. I’d rather go somewhere else.”

“Maybe the beach?”

“Perhaps.” Victoria turned to Max. “Caulfield, you’re being uncharacteristically quiet.”

Max froze. “Um...”

“Do you have any ideas?” Kate asked, looking hopeful.

“About...?”

Victoria rolled her eyes. “About our fucking project, of course. Where do you think we should go? Or would you rather Kate and I did all the work?”

“The lighthouse!” Max said immediately.

Both girls thought about it for a moment, looking a little disappointed.

“Is that really the best you’ve got?” Victoria asked.

Max bit her lip and looked down. “I mean, a little down the hill it’s practically a forest, there are animals everywhere, even some deer,” she mumbled. “You can see the beach and the whole town from the cliff too. I think it might be perfect.”

She trailed off and kept her eyes down, not seeing Kate and Victoria look at each other and smile.

“That actually sounds beautiful,” Kate said.

“It really does. Definitely worth a look,” Victoria agreed.

-

Despite the warm sun in the cloudless sky, the paths around Blackwell were still slick from the previous night’s rain. Even though Max was an adult now, she still felt the urge to jump in the puddles like she and Chloe used to. She looked down and smiled.

_Oh whoops._

“Can we hold up a sec? My shoelace is untied,” Max said.

Kate stopped next to Max. Victoria, who was walking ahead, turned and scowled.

“My car’s, like, right there. Can’t you wait?”

Max looked down at her untied shoe, then to Kate, then to Victoria. “Um. Sure, I guess.”

The trio continued along the path and down the stairs to the parking lot, with Max taking extra care not to trip. As soon as Victoria reached the bottom step, a car sped through a massive puddle on its way out. The wave of filthy water absolutely drenched Victoria and Kate, and even managed to splash Max who was still at the top of the stairs. The girls were frozen, mouths open in shock.

After ten long seconds, Victoria wiped her face with her hand. “What the  _fuck?_ ” She screamed.

Kate only shivered, shutting her eyes tight.

_Okay, let’s fix this._

Max turned and ran back to where she’d noticed her shoe was untied.

“Maxine where the fuck are you going?” Victoria asked. She was shaking, both from the cold and out of rage.

Max raised her right hand and watched the world reverse. She watched her ghostly image run backwards to the steps. She watched the water fly off the three of them and back into the puddle. She watched them walking backwards up the stairs, and along the path, until Victoria turned around to speak to her. She lowered her hand.

“-ight there. Can’t you wait?”

“It’ll just take a second,” Max said as she bent down and started tying her shoe.

Victoria sighed and crossed her arms, waiting impatiently.

“Alright, let’s go,” Max stood up.

The trio continued down the path as the huge splash of dirty water covered the stairs in front of them, just missing Victoria who was only a few steps away. She stopped.

“Holy shit,” Victoria said.

Kate turned to Max. She looked impressed. “Wow Max, lucky you made us stop, huh?”

Max grinned. “Yep. Lucky. That’s me.”

-

Victoria seemed eager to get to the lighthouse. As soon as she cut the engine, she got out of the car and slammed the door harder than necessary. She folder her arms over her chest and tapped her foot as the others took their time collecting their things and stepping outside.

Max tried not to move too quickly. Since the rewind earlier, she felt a dull throb at the front of her brain that was threatening to blossom into something much worse.

Victoria narrowed her eyes. “This was your idea Max, I thought you’d be more excited.”

“I am. Just tired.”

“Really? But you slept so much!” Kate grinned.

“I guess I just need-”

“Beauty sleep?” Victoria cut her off. “I can tell.”

Max frowned and looked at her feet, and Victoria’s smirk immediately shifted into panic.

Max sighed. “Thanks, Victoria. We were getting along so well, too.”

Without looking back, Max slammed the door and started walking up the hill. Kate bit her lip and looked between the others with wide eyes before chasing after Max.

“Fuck,” Victoria said under her breath as she followed.

It didn’t take long for Kate to catch up to Max, but running uphill may not have been the best idea. 

“Out of breath already Kate? I thought you were in better shape than me!” Max gave a light chuckle.

“I’m...I’m fine,” Kate breathed. “Are you okay?”

Max’s face fell. She didn’t answer, and started scratching at the back of her head.

“Max?”

“Am I stupid for thinking Victoria was changing? I mean, I was starting to think we could...” the words caught in Max’s throat. “We could be friends.”

Kate thought for a moment. “I think she’s trying, in her own way. But nobody’s just going to change overnight. We just need to be a bit more patient.”

“I guess you’re right.” Max sighed. “Kate, you always know the right thing to say.”

Max put an arm around Kate’s shoulder as they walked, giving her a half-hug. Kate blushed as she returned the gesture.

“What’s new anyway Kate? We haven’t seen each other much lately.”

“I know, things are so busy! Stupid assignments,” Kate said, frowning.

“Maybe we could study together later?” Max asked.

Kate’s face immediately broke into a smile. “Oh Max, that sounds wonderful! Maybe tonight?”

“Great! We can order a pizza or something.”

Kate squeezed Max a little closer. “You’re the best.”

“No, you!”

Kate opened her mouth to argue.

_Buzzzzzz._

“Hold that thought.” Max used her free hand to take her phone out of her pocket.

**11:24am**  - Victoria: IM SORRY

**11:24am**  - Victoria: I KNOW IM A BTCH

**11:25am**  - Victoria: I DIDNT MEAN WAHT I SAID

**11:26am**  - Victoria: MAX I CAN SEE YOU READING THESE PLZ ANSWER

**11:26am**  - Max: Wow Tori chill out!

**11:27am**  - Max: It’s k. Apology accepted.

**11:27am**  - Victoria: You get a free pass for calling me that just this once.

**11:28am**  - Victoria: As part of my apology.

**11:28am**  - Max: So generous (o_o)

**11:29am**  - Max: But for reals, thanks.

**11:29am**  - Max: Are we, like, friends now?

**11:30am**  - Victoria: Let’s not go crazy.

**11:30am**  - Max: ;)

**11:31am**  - Victoria: BTW if you tell anyone I’m being nice I’ll kill you.

**11:31am**  - Max: ;(

Max looked up at Kate with a smile.

“You were right Kate. Victoria  _is_ getting better.”

-

The trio reached the lighthouse and marvelled at the view of the bay.

“Wow,” Kate said. “I’ve never been here before, it’s just... _wow!_  

“It’s pretty impressive. Good call Max,” Victoria said.

Max grinned. “Right? I told you guys.”

“Alright, there’s no need for that.” Victoria rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

The girls got out their cameras and started looking around for good shots.

“We need to take photos of different things, don’t we?” Kate asked.

“I forgot about that part,” Max said, biting her lip.

Victoria thought for a minute. “Well there’s the bay itself, that’s a good one. And I suppose the lighthouse,” She hesitated. “I’m not really sure what else.”

The trio was quiet for a moment before Max perked up.

“Oh, I think I’ve got an idea,” she said. “You two can take the bay and the lighthouse, I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Kate asked.

“Right back, I promise,” Max repeated. “Right...” she took a step away. “Back...” she took another step.

Kate and Victoria watched her with puzzled expressions as she walked back down the hill. When she was about a quarter of the way down, she turned right and moved quietly through the trees. Max knew there was a lot of wildlife around here, and she didn’t want to scare them if she could avoid it.

As she got closer to the edge of the cliff, she saw the safety railing. A large crow was perched on it, facing towards the bay.

_Jackpot!_

Max got her Polaroid camera ready and approached slowly, but the crow heard her footsteps and took off.

She walked right up to the rail and held her hand up to rewind. The crow flew in reverse and landed back where it had been, so Max lowered her hand and raised her camera. Again the crow began to take flight.

**_CLICK._ **

-

After comparing photos, The group made their way to Two Whales for some lunch. Kate and Victoria were impressed that Max managed to get such a close shot of the crow taking off, with Arcadia Bay visible in the background.

_“There’s no zoom on that ancient Polaroid, how the hell did you manage to get so close?” Victoria had asked._

_“Trade secret,” Max winked._

_“Come on Max, you have to tell us,” Kate pouted._

_“Maybe one day.”_

Sitting in the booth with their food and drinks (coffee for Max and Victoria, tea for Kate), they spent an hour talking about the project, classes, and just life in general. Victoria seemed uncomfortable at first, but quickly began to open up and talk freely. 

Max even convinced them both to take a group selfie together. The picture turned out well, with Max’s eyes closed mid-laughter, Victoria on one side with a small smile and bright eyes, and Kate on the other side with the warmest grin Max had ever seen.

“That’s a cute photo.”

Max looked up. Chloe and Rachel were standing by the booth, hand in hand. Max smiled.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Date time,” Rachel said.

Chloe smirked. “Yeah, takin’ my lady to the classiest place in the bay.”

“You three already eaten?” Rachel asked. “You’d be welcome to join us.”

Chloe turned to Rachel with mock disappointment on her face. “Rach, what the fuck?”

“I might hang out for a bit longer,” Max said before looking at Kate and Victoria. “What about you two?

Victoria sighed. “I should get back. Got other assignments to do.”

“Yeah, me too,” Kate said. “Oh! Max and I were going to study together tonight. Victoria, did you want to join us?”

Victoria’s eyes widened. “Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Max said.

Rachel leaned in and whispered something in Chloe’s ear. Both girls started giggling.

Max looked over. “What?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Well on that note, I’m out of here,” Victoria said. “Kate, did you want a ride?”

“Yes please!”

Victoria and Kate stood up and collected their things.

“See you later,” Kate said.

“Au Revoir,” Victoria added.

Kate enthusiastically waved goodbye to Max with a huge grin on her face, while Victoria gave only a slight wave of her hand and a small smile. As Max waved back and watched them leave, Rachel and Chloe slid in the booth opposite.

Max turned her attention back to them. “How’d your project go?”

“Pretty good,” Rachel said.

Chloe leaned on the table and grinned widely. “I got to be a fuckin’  _witch!_  It was awesome.”

“I take it yours went well?” Rachel asked with a slight smirk on her lips.

“Yeah!” Max looked down at the selfie still in her hand and smiled, giving a dreamy sigh. Then her eyes widened suddenly and her face fell. “Fuck,” she said under her breath.

“You okay?” Chloe asked.

Max looked up at them, and covered her mouth. Her cheeks were burning. “I think...I think I  _like_ Kate and Victoria,” she said quietly.

Chloe and Rachel shared a knowing look.

“Uhh, yeah. No shit, dude,” Chloe said.

“Wait, you  _knew?_ ” Max practically shouted.

“We worked it out a little while ago,” Rachel said.

Max’s mouth was hanging open. “But  _I_ didn’t even know!”

“You didn’t notice how you’ve been acting around them?” Rachel asked, her tone almost patronising.

Max thought for a minute, then her eyes widened again. “Fuck!”

Chloe laughed and put a hand on Max’s shoulder. “Y’know, for a photographer sometimes you’re really fuckin’ unobservant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember the layout of the lighthouse area, so I may have taken some artistic liberties there.
> 
> This is the last chapter of this particular story, but I have at least another story planned in the series. Eventually there will even be CUTE DATES!


End file.
